Protecting the King
by Volleyball Babe22
Summary: A friend of the Pevensie's goes to live with them after her father goes to war. They all go into Narnia together, but Emily doesn't feel like she belongs. Peter helps her to discover where she fits into this story. PeterOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis; I'm just a loyal fan.

Prologue

Emily walked into her house after a long day at school, carrying her school bag.

"Dad! I'm home!" she called for the entranceway as she dumped her bad on the floor.

"Emily, could you come here darling?" her father asked from the dining room.

Emily walked to the back of the house where the dining room was located. She found her father sitting at the head of the table with the afternoon tea set. It was very rare that they had together. Her father was usually at work, so she normally had tea next door at the Pevensie's with Susan, her best friend in the world.

Emily smiled at her father, but he didn't return it. Instead he had a very solemn look on his face.

"Dad?" she said, with a worried look on her face.

"Emily, why don't you sit down," he suggested. She did as he said; still unsure of what was happening. "How was your day at school?" Mr. Dawson asked, trying to make her more comfortable.

"What's going on?" she asked, getting to the point.

Mr. Dawson sighed, "You know that there has been a threat of war for months now. Well, it us finally upon us."

"Emily already knew what he was going to say next. "Couldn't you talk your way out of it? Tell them you have a daughter with no mother-."

"I have a duty to my country," her father interrupted her.

Emily went silent and nodded knowingly. She couldn't argue with that.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Mr. Pevensie and I are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"What am I to do?" she questioned. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father had never remarried. It was always just the two of them. This is, until now. Now it was just her.

"Mrs. Pevensie said you could stay with them until I got back. And I will be back," he replied.

Tears instantly started falling down Emily's face. She jumped up and gave her father a hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Daddy, I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'll miss you too, darling," he responded, his own tears falling.

Two days later they were all at the train station, the Pevensies and the Dawsons, saying good-bye.

Emily had dropped her things off at the Pevensie's earlier that morning and they had driven over to the train station.

Surrounding them were many people saying good-bye to their fathers, husbands, brothers, and sons. All the women and children were in tears, even some of the men were trying to hold the tears back.

* * *

Emily had said good-bye to Mr. Pevensie and the Pevensies has said good-bye to Mr. Dawson. They were now taking time with their own families.

Emily was playing with the buttons on her father's Royal Air Force uniform.

"You look very handsome," she commented, not ready to say good-bye quite yet.

"Well I should hope so. It's very uncomfortable," her father replied. This made Emily smile in spite of the circumstances. "Don't forget to do that while I'm gone."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Smile. That's how I want to remember you and I need to know that you're doing that while I'm away."

"I promise," she assured him with a smile.

"That's my girl." The whistle of the train sounded. "That's my cue."

"Good-bye Daddy. I'll miss you," Emily said, her green eyes welling up with tears.

"I'll miss you more. I love you."

"I love you more," she replied.

"Remember what I said about smiling," he said, wiping her tears away, causing her to smile again. "That's better." He gave her a hug and boarded the train with Mr. Pevensie.

Emily just stood there and watched as the train pulled away. She didn't even realize it was gone until she felt someone hold her hand. She looked down and found it was Lucy.

"Mum said it was time to leave," Lucy stated.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Thanks Lucy."

They all walked to the car together in complete silence. Everyone was too lost in their thoughts to say anything.


	2. Chapter 1: The Blitz

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis; I'm just a loyal fan.

Chapter 1: The Blitz

Emily was immediately accepted into the Pevensie household. After only a few days they stopped treating her like a guest and started treating her like family.

Susan and Emily became even better friends and were rarely seen apart. Being girls, they could have lengthy conversations on just about any topic. They proved this by keeping Lucy up many nights talking.

Emily and Lucy could fairly often be found playing a game together after school or on a rainy afternoon. More often than not, Emily was able to coax the others into playing with them as well. Lucy adored her for this and began to really look up to her. She kind of wished Susan would be more like Emily, but then she reminded herself that Susan was far too proper for that.

Before Emily began staying with them, her and Peter had been friends somewhat. They would greet each other at school and have polite conversations occasionally. But not that they were living together, they talked quite frequently. They would sit in the parlour and listen to the radio and read. As soon as everyone else had gone up to bed their conversations would begin.

At first, it was just small talk to be polite, but one they got to know each other things became much friendlier. More than a few times Peter had to get Emily to stop laughing or else she would wake everyone. They talked about everything from their pasts to their hopes and dreams. Peter wanted to join the RAF just like his father when he got older. He always got this dreamy look in his eye when he talked about it, which broke Emily's heart, but she could understand.

After getting to know her, Peter began to wonder why she and Susan were friends. Susan was so much more uptight and logical about things. Not that Emily was stupid; she was actually a very smart girl. What attracted Peter to her was her free spirit and her ability to laugh despite the war that was being fought.

The evening was peaceful and Lucy was already in bed. It was almost time for everyone else to go to bed as well when suddenly a dull roar of plane engines could be heard. It kept getting louder and Edmund jumped out of his seat to look out the window. A bomb exploded not far away and sirens were going off to tell residents to go to their bomb shelters.

"Edmund, get away from there!" Mrs. Pevensie exclaimed as she closed the drapes/ "Peter!" she called. Peter ran into the room with Emily on his heels. "What do you think you're doing?!" she asked Edmund. Turning back to Peter she said, "Peter, quickly, the shelter, now!"

"Come on!" Peter said as he grabbed Edmund and dragged him out.

In the middle of the commotion, Emily had snuck up to the room she shared with Lucy and Susan. She found what she came for: a picture of her father in his uniform. She was gazing at it when she heard, "Mommy?"

Emily whipped around, folded the picture and put it in the waist of her skirt for safe keeping. There she saw Lucy with her fingers in her ears.

"Lucy, come on!" Emily said, as she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of bed.

In no time at all, the Pevensies and Emily were running out to the shelter.

Just as Edmund was stepping in, he remembered something, "Wait! Dad!" he yelled as he turned around and ran back to the house.

"Edmund! No!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled after him.

"Don't worry! I'll get him!" Peter yelled over his shoulder as he chased after his younger brother.

"Peter! Come back!" called Mrs. Pevensie.

Inside, Edmund grabbed the picture of his father just as a bomb exploded. The window blew out and Peter tackled Edmund to the ground.

"Come on, you idiot! Run! Get out!" Peter yelled at his brother and they ran back to the shelter unharmed.

Once they were at the door, Peter threw his brother inside. Edmund landed on the ground and glared up at his older brother.

"Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed!" Peter yelled. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" he asked quietly, with a disappointed look on his face.

Having said what he needed to say and getting no response, Peter slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 2: The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis; I'm just a loyal fan.

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. This has been a long time in the making and has too often gone on hiatus. However, I try to write what I can when I get inspired to do so. Thanks again. And yes, I realize I exaggerate Peter's height a little, but I like tall boys (wink).

Chapter 2: The Train

After that horrible night Mrs. Pevensie had decided to send the children to the country where it was safe. She didn't want to break up the family more than it already was, but she knew it was for the best.

"You need to keep this on, darling. Alright?" Mrs. Pevensie asked Lucy. She got no response, just a sad stare. "You warm enough?" Again, no response. She turned to Edmund to say good-bye.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," Edmund stated.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go," Peter interrupted.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" asked his mother. She got an icy cold glare in return. She then attempted to give her youngest son a kiss good-bye on the cheek, but he recoiled in disgust.

Instead of pushing the matter, Mrs. Pevensie turned and hugged Peter. "Promise me you'll look after the others."

"I will, Mum," the tall blond assured her.

"Good man."

Mrs. Pevensie then hugged Susan. "Susan…be a big girl."

Then it was Emily's turn and she received an unexpected hug. "Emily, keep them all in line, will you?"

"Of course."

Turning to all of her children, Mrs. Pevensie said, "Alright, off you go."

Susan tried to take Edmund's hand to help guide him through the crowd but he just yelled at her, "Get off. I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me!"

"May I have your tickets please? Tickets please!" a ticket collector snapped when the tickets were not immediately placed in her hand.

"Peter!" Susan snatched the tickets from him.

Peter hardly noticed. He was watching as boys his age, dressed in uniform, were marched into a separate train.

Emily placed her hand in Peter's now empty one. He looked at her and she gave him a small knowing smile.

"On you go," said the ticket collector.

"Yes, thank you," replied Susan.

Susan and Edmund boarded the train, but Lucy was a little hesitant. Peter noticed her hesitation and bent down to look his little sister in the eye.

"Come on, Lucy, we have to stick together now."

'Yeah, everything's going to be alright." Emily assured Lucy with an encouraging smile.

They boarded the train. Peter helped the girls put their bags in the overhead compartments. He then attempted to help Edmund, but Edmund gave him a dirty look and pulled away.

The train started to move the children sprinted over to the window to wave good-bye. It was a mess of limbs and people trying to stick their head out.

Once they were out of view of the train station, the Pevensies and Emily attempted to return to their seats. It was quite awkward trying to maneuver in such a small space, but some how Emily and Peter got pressed up against each other in the middle. They stood almost eye level, Emily being two and half inches shorter than Peter's six foot one. He simply stared into her very green almond shaped eyes for a few moments.

"Oh, sorry Peter," Emily suddenly said, adverting her eyes from his intense blue gaze.

"Oh, yeah," replied Peter, snapping back to reality and running his finger through his hair.

They took their seats next to the window across from one another. Lucy quickly drifted off leaning against Peter's side with his arm around her. Susan had stolen her older brother's coat to use as a pillow and had curled up beside Emily for a short nap. Even Edmund had managed to doze off on the other side of Lucy with his arms crossed and his head leaning again the wall of their cabin.

Emily and Peter stared out the window dreamily, watching the passing scenery in silence when Peter suddenly said, "I shouldn't be here."

"How can you say that?" Emily demanded, immediately turning her head to look him in the eye. She already knew what he was talking about.

"If our fathers didn't leave when they did, I would have."

"Peter, you're not even old enough to enlist."  
"I could've lied."

"I never figured you for stupid."

"Yeah, well if-," Peter practically shouted.

"Shhh!" shushed Emily, nodding her head towards Lucy.

"Yeah, well if my father hadn't made me promise to watch over everyone, I'd be gone by now," continued Peter in an angry whisper.

"So that's the only reason you're still here? To protect your family?"

"And you," he replied in a small voice.

"Thanks Peter, but I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I needed to be sure."

"Well, if it helps any, I'm glad you're still here."

"Sometimes I am too," he responded with a small smirk.


	4. Chapter 3: Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis; I'm just a loyal fan.

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3: Arriving

A few hours and many stops later, Emily and the Pevensies had arrived in the middle of nowhere. They heard a car beep its horn and quickly picked up their suitcases and rushed down the steps. Lucy raised her hand in the beginnings of a wave as the car passed by, leaving the five standing in the mud.

"The professor knew we were coming," stated Susan, clearly confused as to why there was no one there to greet them.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund suggested reading the slip of paper attached to his jacket.

"I hardly think-,"but Emily never finished because the sounds of horses hooves could be heard.

A horse with a wagon attached came to stop in front of them.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter ventured a guess to the older woman atop the wagon.

"I'm afraid so," said Mrs. Macready as she gave them the once over. "Is this is then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us," Peter replied.

"Small favours," Mrs. Macready said smugly.

It was a short trip to the professor's house compared to their own train ride. The children were in awe from the moment they stepped in the door. The house was huge and clearly very old.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," lectured the house-keeper, "There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter-," Susan has reached out to touch a very old looking sculpture. "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready shouted, then dropped her voice to continue, "And above all there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

After settling in their respective rooms for the evening and enjoying a home-cooked mean, they gathered in the girls' room. Peter was listening intently to the radio and Emily was trying to look busy helping Lucy get ready for bed, but she was listening just as hard. The voice on the radio spoke of the air raids on London the night before. Lucy was visibly upset listening to this, but Emily was too distracted to notice. Susan saw this and shut the radio off, glaring at both Peter and her friend.

"The sheets feel scratchy," stated Lucy after a silence.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," comforted Susan.

"If home's still there," said Edmund sarcastically.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" questioned Emily a little angrily. She'd had enough of Edmund's attitude lately.

"Yes MUM!" he responded with the same sarcasm.

"Ed!" warned Peter moving to stand behind Emily and Edmund stormed off the room he shared with his brother. Peter sat down on Lucy's bed and said in a kinder tone, "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

Lucy gave him a small smile and Peter tucked her in. Emily left to go to the boys' room and knocked on their door.

"What?" snapped Edmund from inside.

"Can I come in?" asked Emily. After receiving no response she opened the door.

"I didn't say you could come in," the younger boy snapped again.

"I came to say I was sorry," started Emily. Edmund was about to say another smart remark, but Peter walked in and he quickly shut him mouth. "I'm sorry for being short with you and I hope you accept my apology."

Edmund hesitated and Peter glared at him. "Apology accepted." Emily was about to leave when he spoke again, "I don't know how you think you can get away with that. I mean, you're not even a member of this family."

"Edmund!" Peter yelled angrily.

"Goodnight Edmund," Emily said sadly and left the room.

Peter went after her, "Emily! Wait!"

"What do you want, Peter?" tears threatening to fall.

"Don't listen to him. He's being a prat."

"He's right though."

"No he's not. Right now you're acting like more of a member of the family than he is."

"Thanks. Goodnight Peter," she said and gave him a small smile and they both turned to go to bed when suddenly Emily turned back around. "I just miss him so much, you know?"

"Yeah, I miss my dad too."

"I mean, he's all I've got left," she sniffed a few times, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You've got us," Peter said stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and sniffed a few more times, trying to compose herself.

Emily took a few steps back out of his embrace and said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For this. My dad told me to be strong and now look at me. I'm a wreck," she explained, holding her arms slightly away from her body, almost as if for an inspection.

Peter looked her over. Her clothes were wrinkled and her shoulder length, curly, brown hair was a bit of a mess from the long train ride. As well, her eyes were all red from crying, only making the green in them pop more. In all honesty, Peter thought she'd never looked more beautiful. "Your dad would be proud."

Emily had to laugh a little at his statement, making her eyes twinkle. "And what makes you say that?"  
"I'd say you've dealt quite well with all the adjustments in your life."

"Until now."

"You don't have to be brave all the time. It's okay to tell someone you're scared."  
"I guess not everyone's perfect," shrugged Emily.

"Speak for yourself. I on the other hand…" Peter trailed off.

"Oh shut up Peter!" Emily exclaimed as she nudged him.

"Hey!" he responded, rubbing his arm, although it really didn't hurt.

"Thanks again," Emily said on a more serious note.

"Anytime."

"Your dad would be proud too. Of all of you."

"Thanks."

"Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight," he replied and watched her walk down the hall to her room before returning his own room.


	5. Chapter 4: Hide & Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to C.S. Lewis; I'm just a loyal fan.**

**A.N.: Yes, it's been a bit of a slow process, but I promise everything will come eventually. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 4: Hide & Seek

Unfortunately when they all woke up the next day it was pouring rain so they couldn't go outside like Peter had promised. Being stuck inside was not much fun and didn't leaving them many options since they had to abide by the Macready's long list rules.

Susan, of course being Susan, came up with a brilliant and possible the most boring game. It involved a dictionary which caused Edmund to immediately quit and Lucy was off in her own little world staring out the window at the failing rain. Emily and Peter were only playing because they felt bad.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," Susan said to Peter, as it was his turn. "Come on Peter, gastrovascular."

"It is Latin?" he replied.

"Yes," answered Susan.

"Is it Latin for 'worst games ever invented'?" asked Edmund with a smirk, as he sat up from under a chair. Emily and Peter tried to hide their smiles while Susan practically slammed the dictionary closed.

"We could play hide-and-seek," suggested Lucy as she leaned on Peter's chair.

"But we're already having so much fun," he said sarcastically, looking at Emily. Emily smiled at him, but the smile disappeared as soon as Susan turned to glare at her.

"Come on, Peter, please," begged Lucy and he turned to look at Emily again.

"Yeah, come on, Peter," Emily teasingly begged, giving him her "puppy dog eyes".

"One, tow, three, four," he began counting as he turned back to look at Lucy.

Everyone quickly jumped up with huge smiles on their faces and took off running to find the best place to hide. Susan hid in a chest in the hallway, while Emily hid under Edmund's bed because she was too tall for most places.

Edmund pushed Lucy out of the way when she went to hide behind some curtains, exclaiming, "I was here first!"

Lucy simply glared at him and went to find another place to hide. She decided on a seemingly empty room.

Peter was just about to come looking for them when Lucy came running down the hallway yelling, "I'm back! I'm back! It's alright!"

"Shhh, he's coming!" scorned Edmund, poking his head out of the curtains.

Peter rounded the corner and saw them. "I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game," he said as Edmund stepped out into full view.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" asked Lucy.

"That's the point!" exclaimed Edmund in frustration. "That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" asked Emily, coming around the same corner Peter had moments before.

"No, I think it means _I _win," said Susan, coming out of hiding last. Emily stuck her tongue out at Susan causing both girls to giggle.

They turned their attention back to the others after Peter said something and Lucy explained, "I've been gone for hours." She then went on to explain the mysterious wood called Narnia at the back of the wardrobe and how she met a faun named Mr. Tumnus and they'd had tea together.

After hearing Lucy's elaborate story they decided to check things out for themselves. Susan and Edmund examined the large wardrobe while Emily and Peter listened to Lucy go on in such detail.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," stated Susan, stepping out from behind the fur coats.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," said Peter.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy exclaimed, becoming visibly upset.

"That's enough," scolded Susan.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" she yelled, tears streamed down her face steadily.

"Well, I believe you," Edmund stepped in.

"You do?" a glimmer of hope shone in Lucy's eyes.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund explained mockingly.

"Just leave here alone, Ed. You always have to make everything worse, don't you?" Emily stood up for Lucy. She was still sore at him for the night before.

"It was just a joke," Edmund responded.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Emily snapped.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" asked Peter.

"Shut up!" Edmund shouted angrily in Peter's face. "You keep sticking for your girlfriend because you think it's what Dad would want you to do, but it's not. You keep trying to be like him, but you're nothing alike," he finished before storming out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically, turning to Peter and a blushing Emily. She then stormed out after Edmund.

They just stood there silently, lost in their thoughts. Emily recalling what Edmund had said about her being Peter's girlfriend. Was that really why Peter was sticking up for her? No, he was just protecting his friend and Edmund was completely out of line. He would do the same for anyone. That must be it.

"It really was there," sniffed Lucy, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Susan's right. That's enough Lucy," Peter said almost sadly. He slowly left, still listening to Emily and Lucy.

"You believe me, right Emily?" asked Lucy, full of hope.

"I don't know," she replied with the same sad tone as Peter. Lucy was to burst into tears again when Emily said, "I know Susan and Peter said to stop imagining things, and I'm not saying that you are, but if you are, I think it's good and I don't think you should stop."

"I just wish I could show you."

"Me too, Lu, me too," replied Emily as they left the room. "Hey, how about a nice cup of tea?"

"I think I'll just go read or have a nap," Lucy responded. "Besides, I already had tea with Mr. Tumnus." And she went running to the room she shared with Susan and Emily.

Emily walked back into the room they were in earlier only to find Susan and Peter already there, seemingly waiting for her.

"You can't keep encouraging her like that," stated Susan.

"And why not?" asked Emily, offended.

"She needs to learn to grow up," answered Susan, while Peter just stood there and watched.

"She's just a child, Su. She shouldn't have to grow up."

"There's a real war going on out there and we shouldn't have to deal with this nonsense."

"She's not harming anyone. Can't you see that she's just trying to escape the war we're in?" Emily pleaded her case.

"Well, Emily, we're her older siblings and I think we know what's best for her," Susan said for her and Peter.

"Oh, so you actually agree with her Peter? Because I haven't heard you say anything this whole time."

"Sorry, Em," Peter replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. I won't talk to her anymore if that's what you want," Emily replied stubbornly.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Emily," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now you know that's not what we mean," said Susan at almost the same time.

"Excuse me for being _dramatic_!" Emily chose to respond to Peter's comment. "The girl's trying to have a bit of fun and you two are blowing it _completely_ out of proportion," she exclaimed, now getting angry.

"The fact of the matter is that Lucy is making things up and lying and that's unacceptable," Susan stated smartly.

"Fine. Believe what you want, but I think she could use a good distraction right now. I think we all could," and with that Emily turned on her heel and left the room, more determined than ever to believe Lucy.


End file.
